Secrets
Back to 2009 Logs Starfire Nitrogear Shark Jazz Starfire promised Nitrogear they could talk again, and so she sent a message to Nitrogear. She didn't know if he got it, but she designated this as the meeting spot, and so she and Shark are here, waiting to see if Nitro will show. Shark is of course in hiding, playing the role of observing escort to make sure she's safe. The figure of a familiar robot appears in the distance, and walks up casually, expecting to see Starfire. Scanning the area for her, Nitrogear notices her and approaches, standing a respectable distance away. Starfire smiles as Nitrogear appears, and she walks forward, seeming pretty trusting of the Decepticon. "Hello Nitrogear." she says as she stops a short distance away from him. "How are you today?" Nitrogear says, "I met with Shark today in Iacon. He had some insightful information." Nitrogear says, "He quite didn't know what I wanted to know. I just told him that all that I did know was only Propaganda." Shark hunkers down, staying as hidden as possible. Thankfully he had the mindset to put his 'crazy Cubicron civilian' stuff on his armor so he blends in better. Starfire blinks, seeming a bit surprised. "You talked with Shark? What did you ask him? Is there anything he couldn't tell you." Nitrogear says, "Yes. We spoke only briefly as he caught me in the Maintenance and Garage bay, looking around for terminal." Starfire blinks again. "A terminal? For what?" she asks. Nitrogear says, "Perhaps it would hold the information regarding Autobot." Nitrogear says, "I asked Shark what your ideal were as Autobot." Shark continues to listen, not moving. Nitrogear says, "But how power is attained through peace, diplomacy, and working together, eludes me." Starfire ohs, and nods, smiling a bit. "I see. Well, would you like me to try and explain it better?" Nitrogear nods, "Yes." Shark thinks this ought to be interesting Starfire hmms, looking down some as she thinks about how to explain it. "Well...when mechs work together rather than looking out only for themselves, it allows them to focus on things. Like...those of us who are fighters stick to fighting, and those of us like me, who can only repair and recharge, stick to those areas. So, an Autobot warrior is able to focus on being a warrior, instead of trying to balance fighting, seeking, and whatever else you Decepticons have to do. That way, the warrior can focus on training, and so he gets stronger, rather than wasting his strength on fighting those that are supposed to be allies and spending his time searching for energon." Nitrogear says, "Yes. I often have to search for my own energon, and my own repair. Many of my system are still damage from my last encounters. There is a repair machine in Poly, but it only does so much." Shark nods his head a bit. Nitrogear says, "But that provide strength as well. I do not have to rely on other." Starfire shakes her head. "Relying on others isn't a weakness, Nitrogear. It is strength. Realizing you have limitations and knowing what they are is good. And just think, if you had the proper repairs, instead of having to try and do them yourself, you would be stronger." Shark nods again to that. Nitrogear says, "I recall last time we spoke, I wanted you to show me something. But right now, I do not remember what that was." Starfire blinks. "Show you something...?" She tries to think. Was she asked to show something? "Um..." Nitrogear says, "Yes. Do you remember it?" Shark is still and silent... Starfire mmphs. "I...no...I can't remember." She sighs, shaking her head. Nitrogear shrugs, "Oh well. I am sure that either something we talk about will jog my memory circuits, or it wasn't that important. Starfire hmms, then headshakes. "I guess not." She smiles. "So, anything else you would like to know?" Shark continues to just listen, unmoving Nitrogear says, "I cannot think of anything." Starfire nods. "Well...have you thought any more about joining us rather than staying with the Decepticons?" Nitrogear says, "The path to power, is through those with the power. The worthy are only seated until they become unseated by someone more worthy. I will find a way to be more worthy." Jazz transmits, "Yo, Shark? What's up my main mech? I heard ya chillin' with Starfire, eh? Takin' care of her?" Starfire sighs softly and headshakes. "It isn't the only way, Nitro. And even going through someone with power does not mean you are any more powerful. Power is gained through knowledge and hard work." Shark freezes as his radio goes off.. oh.. crud.... Nitrogear says, "... Who's there?" Nitrogear raises a weapon towards the noise. Starfire meeps, and quickly holds up a hand. "It's only Shark! He made me promise I'd let him come with me. He's very protective of me, and I can't fight, as you know." Shark comes out of hiding, "Just me." Nitrogear says, "You do not need to hide." Nitrogear lowers his weapon, "You nearly got shot." Shark transmits, "That was the worst timing ever Jazz, totally blew my cover. But yeah I'm watching over her right now. She's talking with a Con that might want to defect." Starfire phews as Nitro's weapon lowers. "I'm sorry Nitrogear. I didn't know if you'd want him to be here." Shark radios back to someone, "Tell me about it." Jazz transmits, "Talkin' ta a con? Hmm-- keep me informed, but dun let him out of ya targeting sensor." Nitrogear says, "I am certain he did not make it an option." Nitrogear says, "The Decepticons are transmitting for me. I should go, before this becomes a battle field." Shark transmits, "Yeah was her idea, I just insisted to escort. Can't be too careful." Shark nods, "Later Nitrogear." Starfire ohs, and nods. "Alright. If you want to talk any more, just send a message, okay?" Nitrogear says, "I hope we do not run into each other again. I will. Take care." Jazz transmits, "She wanted ta do this alone?" Shark transmits, "Yeah, I made her swear on Primus to let me escort for her safety." Shark is radioing back and forth as Nitro departs. Starfire looks over to Shark, and waits. You say, "It's Jazz, checking up on me." Starfire nods. "He checked on me too. Luckily my radio is pretty quiet." Shark hmms, "Yeah well.. guess that messed up your meeting with Nitrogear. Next time I got to remember to turn off the radio." Starfire shakes her head. "No, Nitrogear wasn't upset by your presence. You heard him. He got radioed too. We should probably get going." Shark nods, "Back to base?" Starfire nods as well, then heads back toward the garage. "I think I'm starting to get through to him." Shark transmits, "We are back at base now. He left. Jazz transmits, "Hm." Starfire heads back to the repair depot, then once there, looks back to you. "So...how'd I do?" Shark Follows you back to repair bay, "Maybe so.. he didn't seem geared up to talk to Prime about joining so I don't know if he wants to be part of us..." this as he walks in, "You did fine. Said pretty much what I told him earlier when I caught him in the garage." Starfire nods, taking a seat at a desk, and sighs. "He's just so positive that fighting is the only way to get to the top. If I could somehow get him to see past that..." Shark takes a seat on a table, having grabbed a small bit of wire to twist on, "Yeah.. well.. some mechs are programmed to believe what they want to believe and trying to change that is like making a cyber eel like being on land. Not going to happen. Trust me I know." "Decepticons can be a stubborn bunch." Jazz states as he walks in hearing part of the conversation, "Sorry to interrupt. Just checkin' in." Starfire yeeps! in surprise and jumps a bit as Jazz walks in and says that. She looks a bit nervous. "Y-you...knew what we were doing?" she says, sounding a little worried. Shark looks over his shoulder, "Hey Jazz, what's the good word." Jazz chuckles and smirk comes on his face, "Well, I am Jazz after all. I do got a rep ta keep, my fear femme." He leans up against the wall and gives Shark a half-sparked salute. "Tha' and I know allot of us tend ta have some form of conversation with Decepticons." Shark is bending the wire now, making something with it obviously. "He knew cuz I told him." Starfire blinks at that, then looks between the two mechs. "Well..I guess that makes sense." she says to Shark, then looks at Jazz. "So...Optimus told you to keep your eye on me?" Well, Jazz was trying to keep Shark on the low, just in case she decided to do something crazy again. Ah well, so much for that plan. May have to ask Whisperwind next time. "Yea, Prime asked me ta keep an optic on ya. Since I got the resources pretty much anywhere and any place." The blue visor flickered softly, "Its dangerous out there ya know? Decep'icon take ya as an easy prize, use ya for gun slaughter, and then let us try and pick up ya up without gettin' our heads takin' off." Shark nods a bit as he measures and bends, bends a bit more measures, bends again. It's not the typical thing he usually makes though if Starfire is watching what he's doing. Jazz covered the question so he keeps to his task. Starfire glances toward Shark every now and then, but mostly looks at Jazz. "Look, I know what happened was because I wasn't being as careful as I should be. I guess I got too relaxed. I've been gathering energon for a while now, and I'd never even seen Decepticons around until those two times." She looks at Shark after that. "I'm sorry that I got you banged up twice." Jazz crosses his arms over his chest plate and his visor dims softly. He does listen to her but he makes a soft hmm at what she has to say, "I can dig tha', but ya gotta remember, we are in war and ya are a rare resource ta us." Yes, he was saying your very important. "We dun have many harvesters and some of us can't even get close ta raw energon." The white and black mech lets out a sigh before he walks over a bit closer, in a very calm manner. "Ya also can't trust any decep'icon, ya got me? They will turn on ya in a click, let alone look at ya twice. Unless ya know how ta speak their lingo, and even then, tha' may not save ya." Shark bends measures away, the form taking shape as he works on it. "It happens, don't worry bout it." is all he has to say like it didn't matter cuz it was his thing to watch after civilians and other Bots. "Maybe we should harvest together Starfire, since I can do it too." Starfire looks down some as Jazz says that, and sighs. "You think I'm just being silly and wasting my time, too..." she says. She looks over toward Shark and smiles a little. "Yes. We could harvest together." she says, then looks to Jazz. "This one isn't like other Decepticons, Jazz. He said he is envious of me. Because my comrades will actually come to my aid, and not just shoot me in the back fist chance they get. Would a regular Decepticon say that?" Jazz stares at Starfire, his visor dim, and his voice dry, "Yes." Shark looks up to nod to Starfire then looks at his work as he does some finer work around what is beginning to form into a head. Starfire blinks at Jazz, then she gets a very sad look and looks down, not knowing what to say for a few moments. "I'm not going to give up on him without a better reason than 'it could be a trap'. I already got it to where he meets me in the tunnels, where reinforcements will be hard for him to get, and Shark will be with me any time I go to meet him." Jazz shakes his head softly, "Ya dun know tha' Decepticons tha' well. I do. I watched them, examined them I've even been captured, tortured, and nearly killed by 'em." Which he has been, even cloned actually. "Tha word of a con is hard ta judge, unless ya really know and examined them for a time." Jazz hears how close the Decepticon has gotten and his visor flares bright, "You lead him inta the tunnels?" Shark nods, "She agreed to it, I went with her. She was safe Jazz." Starfire looks up quickly and headshakes. "No! Of course not! But, the tunnels run all the way from here to Cubicron and Crystal City and Polyhex. We meet in a neutral area, where no one has a strong claim." She nods at Shark's words. "And Shark has made me promise that he'll be with me any time I go to meet the Decepticon." Jazz frowns softly but stands up straight, "I hope ya right, for ya sake. Cause if I find him," He motions to Shark, "In this here medical bay, blasted with holes, its gonna be on ya shoulders." He then points to Starfire. This is what happens when Jazz is irked and isn't happy. Shark finishes his work, "He didn't shoot me at least." he states offhandedly. Starfire looks down again and closes her eyes. "I know..." she says softly to Jazz. The femme pulls her knees up against her chest. "He's already gotten shot a couple of times for me...I don't want to see him hurt anymore." Shark shows Starfire his completed wire creation, a wire cyber eel. "I get hurt all the time, won't change because I'm watching over you Starfire." "Shark." Jazz then stares at the mech with that visor, "..ya know wha' I mean, so stop trying to defend her." Jazz then looks between the two of them and he cants his head. He is starting to put a two and two together, but he could be off. "I'm just wonderin' here--" He smirks, "Ya got feelin's for her Shark?" Starfire's usually silver cheek plates tint a light pink as Jazz says that. She smiles some at Shark's wire cyber eel. Shark very slowly turns his head toward Jazz and affixes the mech with this totally unreadable look. Lips neutral, optics not brightening nor dimming. "What if I do." Jazz smirks, "If ya do, ya do, if ya don't, then ya better correct my assumptions." he then chuckles softly, "After all," A true smile comes on his face, "Nothin' finer then love and tha' explain some of the nature I'm pickin' up here." He then waves though black hands of his in defense, "Though, I could be wrong, and wouldn't been tha' first time." Starfire stays quiet for now, smiling a little. Her dainty fingers play with a wire flower hanging from another wire around her neck. Shark sets the wire cyber eel down as he gets off the med table. "I really don't think its your business who I like Jazz, no offense meant. Not like I make presumptions what you feel about Lifeline." Jazz chuckles, "Lifeline and I are friends, if anything, I like ta see myself as her door-mat." He says with a smirk, "Nah-- tha' femme I loved is gone, probably got killed by now." He seems to sadden by his thoughts on that subject manner. "Just take my word ya two, take the word of someone who knows allot about tha' darker side of things.." It was about that time the lights changed color and started to blare red, sirens going off and the alert coming on, "Alarm! Alarm! Sub Iacon under attack!" "..Slag-it!" Jazz barks out before he races out. Shark follows Jazz out the door, pistol in hand in seconds, "Right behind you." Starfire eeps in surprise as the alarms go off. "Are...are we under attack?" she says, following the other two out cautiously. ---- Runamuck is having too much fun, even as his brother's explosions knock him back on his aft, he chuckles, then sees the Autobots coming, "Weee!!" He transforms and books it. The whole area is in a fire-ball. Announcement: Discordia shouts, "Iacon Security Computer says "Emergency. Emergency. There's an emergency going on." pause "Still going on. "" Announcement: Discordia shouts, "Iacon Security Computer says "There's still an emergency. Will all available soldiers report to Sub Iacon for damage control. There's an emergency going on."" Jazz runs out and slides to a stop, before he sees all of Sub-Iacon in flames. His visor reflecting the flames and buildings, tents, and everything burning. He watched as the rescue crews ran down and try to put the fires out and save people they could save. Shark dashes in behind Jazz, recognizing those cackles of glee. "Not /these/ two nutcases again." he mutters darkly under his breath as he ducks under the fireball and looks for cover. Jazz doesn't move back as the fire licks upward and nearly touches him in the face. His face growing even more darker at the site really. His face does slowly turn to where the Decepticons are running off too. His visor flickering as he zooms in on them running off in the distance. "..so.. you want to play this game.." He then opens up his panel and clicks a few buttons, before he then speaks, "Decepticons.." Yea-- Jazz had access to their channels, cause he was good like that. Shark checks his scanners, he points toward where they went off to, "Went that way Jazz." Bluestreak skids to a stop right behind Jazz and stares at the fireball that was once Sub-Iacon. "Holy Primus..." He murmurs, completely lost for words. This is not a good thing--though the moment passes after a few klicks. "We've gotta help them! I-I mean, the civilians here. We've gotta do /something/!" The Decepticons are the last things on his mind. Jazz doesn't even respond to Shark. His visor nearly black. He doesn't even respond to those around him, seeming to focus on what he is saying on the channel to the Decepticons. Though when he does look at Bluestreak, then to Shark, "Leave tha' cons be. Help tha crews with the civilians and get them to tha medical center inside. I'll get a hold of Ratchet." Shark nods to Jazz, moving around the fire to help with injured civilians. "Yes sir." Bluestreak doesn't need to be told twice. He bolts around the fires, running to assist in the evacuation of injured and wounded. Shark goes from spot to spot, seeing who needs the most help and getting them to arriving medics. Time is of the essence depending on the type of the injury. Bluestreak is focusing on helping evacuate as many people as he can, and even ones already beyond saving. Isn't right to leave the dead to melt down so nobody knows if they /are/ alive or dead, after all. Jazz tries to calm his nerves before he even blows his own cover. What cover that is, he'll never say. He finds a location to get some quiet so when he calls Ratchet, he can make sure he can hear the mech. Shark dealt with the most injured first, now going down the line to lesser injured and having unhurt civilians assist. Bluestreak is focusing on evacuating everyone and anyone. Let the medics triage who they get out. Jazz watches everyone as he continues to talk on the comm, as soldier comes up to him, he directs some orders and the soldier nods and takes off. The fires are starting to die down now, things are at last starting to get under some control. Shark just keeps moving, helping where he can, directing those that need treatment to where the medics are as the worse cases are taken off to a hospital. Jazz is also keep track now of how many are being moved in. The problem is, the best medical area was here in Iacon, and that is where he was routing some of the citizens, after all-- there was allot of people here. So Shark was directing correctly on one angle, so was Jazz on the other. The load needed to be split, but what got Jazz the most-- was the numbers. Shark sees the numbers too, trying not to overwhelm anyone. Bluestreak is continuing moving who and what can be saved at this point, trying to avoid noticing the numbers of casualties. Primus above or below... he can't tell at this point. This almost looks like the Pit--and he's lived through that once before. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs